The broad aims of the Data Management and Informatics Core (DMIC) are to 1) provide data management support to all studies supported by Yale OAIC and 2) exploit and extend information technologies in order to devise innovative, efficient and generalizable data systems for use by OAIC and other NIA workgroups within and outside Yale. The DMIC will act to remove barriers to research into multifactorial geriatric health conditions. We will do so in two ways: indirectly, by providing critical products and services to OAIC-supported studies, and directly, by conducting research in the field of Medical Informatics. The DMIC will be directed by Mr. Peter Charpentier, who is Associate Director of the current Yale OAIC Design, Analysis and Data Management (DADM) Core. Core leadership will consist of the Core Director, an Informatics Advisor, and a Technology Director. One data management team will report to Mr. Charpentier. This team will consist of a Senior Data Manager, an Assistant Data Manager, and a Data Coordinator. Key services that this team will provide include Questionnaire design; participant tracking; study progress monitoring; data entry; data cleaning; preparation and documentation of datasets for analysis; statistical programming; database application programming; and staff and junior faculty training in data management and informatics methodologies. The DMIC will support ten OAIC studies and provide infrastructure resources to twenty-three affiliated non-OAIC studies. The DMIC will refine and enhance data management software 3roducts (Pepper lnformatics/Gen Track) originally conceived and developed using OAIC supplement funding. Twenty percent of the DMIC effort will be for support of non-OAIC research into multifactorial geriatric health conditions. This support will consist of training, supervision and administration. In order to make effective and efficient use of emerging technologies and practices, the DMIC will collaborate with the Yale Center for Medical Informatics (YCMI), a renowned informatics research organization. The DMIC informatics advisor, Dr. Prakash Nadkarni, is YCMI faculty member. Other collaborating centers include the Veterans Administration and the UCLA OAIC Data Management Core.